You Work Too Hard
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Warning: SLASH! Nach Jahren der Einsamkeit und harten Arbeit findet Elrond in seinem Berater und treuen Freund Glorfindel etwas, das er sich schon lange ersehnte. ;-)


Titel: You Work too Hard

Autoren: Fizban und Galadriel23

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romantic/Slash/PWP

Inhalt: Nach Jahren der Einsamkeit und harten Arbeit findet Elrond in seinem Berater und treuen Freund Glorfindel etwas, das er sich schon lange ersehnte. ;-)

A/N: Diese FF wäre nie entstanden, wenn nicht die überaus talentierte Nellas of Doriath ein wundervolles Bild mit eben diesem Titel gezeichnet hätte, das uns zu dieser Geschichte inspirierte. Ihre Zeichnungen findet ihr unter www.menegroth.tk. (Die Schwarz-weiß-Zeichnung wurde von uns mit freundlicher Erlaubnis von Nellas nachcolloriert )

Entstanden ist diese Story dann eines Abends, als 2 „pervy non-existent gay Elf fanciers" sich dazu entschlossen, ein RP über Glorfindel und Elrond zu starten. Dieses gefiel uns dann so gut, dass wir es zu einer richtigen FF ausgearbeitet haben. Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch genauso gut. Wenn ja, dann schickt uns doch 'ne Mail. ;-)

Des Weiteren möchten wir uns recht herzlich bei allen lieben Menschen bedanken, die diese Story beta gelesen haben und uns teilweise mit umfangreichem „Fachwissen" zur Seite standen ;-)

Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nix. Wir sind 2 total verrückte Mädels, die sich die Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen haben. 

_You__ work too hard_

_By__ Fizban and Galadriel23_

Ärgerlich klappte Elrond das Buch zusammen. Schon wieder kam er nicht weiter. Müde fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schläfen. Sein Kopf pochte von der Anstrengung, den alten Text über Angmar zu entziffern.

Er arbeitete nun schon drei Tage an dem einen Abschnitt, doch immer wenn er glaubte kurz vor der Entschlüsselung des Geheimnisses zu stehen, entzog sich der Text seines Verständnisses. Es war wie verhext.

Tief  Luft holend zog er das Buch erneut heran und begann wieder von vorne, irgendwo musste die Information die er suchte zu finden sein.

Langsam schlenderte Glorfindel durch die spärlich erleuchteten Korridore in Elronds Haus. Die Nacht war schon längst herein gebrochen und die meisten Bewohner hatten sich bereits in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen um zu ruhen. Nur aus Elronds Räumen fiel noch ein weicher Lichtstrahl unter der Tür hindurch in den Korridor. Der Herr von Bruchtal war wohl wieder am Arbeiten, womit er sich bereits die letzten Tage und Nächte beschäftigt hatte, was er wohl auch diese Nacht tun würde

Glorfindel konnte ebenfalls nicht schlafen, doch nicht etwa, weil ihn irgendeine Aufgabe wach hielt, sondern weil einige Gedanken seinen Geist nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen wollten. Zögernd stand er vor der Tür, doch klopfte dann leise an.

Erschrocken fuhr Elrond auf, denn er erwartete niemanden mehr um diese Zeit. Mürrisch murmelte er ein ‚herein' und wartete ungeduldig auf den Störenfried. Er mochte es nicht, mitten in der Arbeit gestört zu werden.

Kurz überlegte Glorfindel, ob er überhaupt eintreten sollte, denn Elrond schien nicht bei besonders guter Laune zu sein, doch dann drückte der blonde Elb die Klinke nach unten und trat in Elronds Arbeitszimmer ein. "Guten Abend", grüßte er.

Schon wollte Elrond den Besucher unwirsch anfahren, als er seinen Berater durch die Tür treten sah. Sofort bemerkte er, dass es dem Elben unangenehm war zu stören, und so wurden seine Züge weicher. Einzig Glorfindel und Erestor durften ihn zu solch später Stunde stören, ohne dass sie mit einer Zurechtweisung rechnen mussten. 

„Guten Abend, Mellon-nîn. Ich hatte dich nicht erwartet. Gibt es etwas Wichtiges? Ich bin noch beschäftigt." Seine Erschöpfung nicht gänzlich verbergend wandte er sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Glorfindel lächelte ihn nur kurz an. "Nun, eigentlich gibt es nichts. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du nicht vielleicht über deinen Büchern eingeschlafen bist." Er trat ein paar Schritte näher an den Halbelben heran und zwinkerte ihm über den mit Büchern und Schriftrollen übersäten Tisch zu. "Wie kommst du voran?"

Ärgerlich blickte Elrond kurz auf, jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt. Er wollte seinem Berater gegenüber nicht unfreundlich sein, so bedeutete er Glorfindel sich zu setzten. "Nicht gut. Jedes Mal wenn ich denke, die Lösung gefunden zu haben, scheint sie mir wieder zu entgleiten. Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Ich wünschte Erestor wäre hier. Er würde sicherlich schneller vorankommen. Aber es ist wichtig, dass er die Verhandlungen mit Thranduil in Düsterwald vorantreibt. Die Abkommen sind bald fertig ausgehandelt." 

Glorfindel fühlte sich von den Worten fast verletzt. Wünschte Elrond, Erestor sei hier an seiner statt? Aber er schob den Gedanken wieder beiseite. So war es sicherlich nicht gemeint. "Du solltest dein Können nicht unterschätzen, Mellon-nîn. Wenn die Texte wirklich so schwierig sind wie sie scheinen, könnte Erestor sie wohl auch nicht schneller übersetzen als du, wenn er beinahe drei Tage und drei Nächte ohne Unterlass darüber gesessen hätte." Er lächelte den dunkelhaarigen Elben freundlich an. "Aber vielleicht kann ich dir ein wenig behilflich sein?"

Stirnrunzelnd wandte Erlond nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Glorfindel zu. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der stolze Balrogtöter seine Hilfe anbieten würde. Für gewöhnlich konnte man Glorfindel nur unter den schlimmsten Drohungen dazu veranlassen Schreibarbeit zu erledigen. Und dazu kam dieses schalkhafte Lächeln. Leicht verwirrt überlegte Elrond, wie er reagieren sollte. 

"Ich muss gestehen dein Angebot überrascht mich, aber du magst Recht haben. Vielleicht findet jemand, der weniger vorbelastet ist, schneller die Lösung." Erleichtert schob er Glorfindel die abgeschriebene Seite herüber und zog den nächsten Abschnitt zu sich heran.

Der blonde Elb lächelte verschmitzt. Er hatte den überraschten Ausdruck auf Elronds Gesicht nicht übersehen. Der Abschnitt, an dem Elrond eben noch gearbeitet hatte, lag nun vor ihm und er ließ seine Augen darüber wandern. Der Text war wahrhaftig nicht der leichteste, denn viele der Worte konnten mehrere Bedeutungen haben und Glorfindel wurde schnell klar, an welcher Stelle Elrond nicht mehr weiter gewusst hatte. 

"Es ist diese Stelle, nicht wahr?" fragte er und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die entsprechende Zeile.

Überrascht konnte Elrond nur nicken, denn ihm fehlten die Worte. Langsam schlich der Gedanke in seinen Geist, dass er Glorfindel vielleicht ein wenig unterschätzt hatte. Letztendlich fand er doch seine Sprache wieder.

"Ja, das ist es Ich kann mir einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Erst dachte ich, es spielt auf den Hexenkönig an, doch scheint es nicht ganz zu passen, da dieses Verb eindeutig nur mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht in Verbindung gebracht wird." 

Erneut fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Schläfen, "Ich hoffe du kannst einen Sinn darin finden. Ich werde derweil weiterschauen." Die letzen beiden Sätze hatte er nur noch gemurmelt, da er schon wieder völlig in die Textstelle vertieft war.

Glorfindel runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte wieder auf den alten Text.

"Nun ja", sagte er nach einiger Zeit. "in diesem alten Dialekt des Westrons gibt es zwar für Nomen keine Deklinationen, aber die Verben werden konjugiert und mit geschlechtsspezifischen Endungen versehen. Dieses Verb hier muss "verfluchen" heißen, denn "verführen", die zweite Bedeutung, scheint mir an dieser Stelle nicht ganz passend." 

Glorfindel blickte verstohlen in das schöne und ebenmäßige Gesicht des Halbelben, der ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. 

"Die Endung deutet auf ein weibliches Subjekt hin, das stimmt. Und auch "Hexer" und "Herrscher" sind an dieser Stelle korrekt übersetzt, nur handelt es sich in diesem Fall um eine Hexenkönigin. Im Hexenreich von Angmar gab es demnach nicht nur männliche Magier, sondern auch weibliche. Ich habe davon bereits vor langer Zeit einmal gehört, aber es blieb nur eine Legende, die niemals bestätigt wurde. Hier scheint der Beweis für die Richtigkeit dieser Legende zu sein."

Mit neuem Respekt betrachtete Elrond seinen Ratgeber. "Du hast Recht. Wie kann ich nur so blind gewesen sein? Aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es weibliche Hexer gab. Außerdem hatte ich noch nichts von dieser Legende gehört." Die Anspannung der letzen Tage fiel angesichts der neuen Erkenntnis von ihm ab. 

„Danke, du glaubst ja nicht wie froh ich bin, dich hier zu haben." Bevor Elrond überhaupt wusste was er tat hatte er Glorfindel in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen, von der er sich aber schnell wieder zurückzog. Errötend wandte er sich wieder seinen Studien zu.

Glorfindel lachte amüsiert auf. Elrond musste ja wirklich kurz vor dem Verzweifeln gewesen sein, dass er sich zu einer so ungewohnten, stürmischen Geste der Dankbarkeit hinreißen ließ. Und hatte er soeben einen Anflug von Röte auf Elronds Wangen gesehen? Glorfindel betrachtete die anmutigen Züge des Halbelben, die durch den rosigen Schimmer noch schöner wirkten. Die Gedanken, die sich schon seit einiger Zeit in sein Bewusstsein schlichen waren nun zum Greifen nahe und Glorfindel fühlte sich zugleich glücklich und unwohl in der Gegenwart Elronds. Die kurze Umarmung verstärkte seine Gefühle und ließ sie sein gesamtes Bewusstsein einnehmen. Mit einem kaum merklichen Seufzer versuchte Glorfindel, diese Gedanken von sich zu schieben und lenkte sein Augenmerk auf eine weitere Seite der Schriftrolle. 

"Hast du das hier schon gelesen?" fragte er, als er an eine sehr verwirrende Stelle kam und deutete darauf.

Geflissentlich ignorierte Elrond das Lachen seines Ratgebers. Am liebsten wäre er vor Scham im Erdboden versunken. Was hatte ihn nur dazu bewogen so impulsiv zu handeln? Als Glorfindel ihn jedoch erneut auf die Arbeit ansprach, hatte er schon wieder alles um sich herum vergessen und schaute sich konzentriert die Stelle an. "Ja, ich habe sie schon gelesen, aber sie hat für mich keinen Sinn ergeben. Jedoch jetzt, wenn ich bedenke, was die Worte davor bedeutet haben..." Seine Stimme verlor sich und er schrieb emsig einige Zeilen zu seinen Notizen. Schnell glitt die Feder über das Pergament und die Welt um ihn herum schien vergessen.

Glorfindel beobachtete mit Erstaunen, wie Elrond sich in seine Arbeit vertiefte. Eigentlich wünschte er, der Halbelb könnte einige Augenblicke von den alten Texten ablassen und sich ein wenig Ruhe gönnen... oder ihm selbst ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Glorfindels Augenmerk fiel plötzlich auf ein Blatt welches unter Elronds Schriftstück hervorragte. Als er es greifen wollte, berührte seine Hand kurz die des Halbelben und Glorfindel spürte einen sanften Schauder, der ihm den Rücken herunter lief. Er schaute Elrond flüchtig an, der ebenfalls seine Arbeit für einen kurzen Moment unterbrach.

Ärgerlich darüber, dass er erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, starrte Elrond seinen engsten Freund an. Sein Gesicht spiegelte einen unlesbaren Ausdruck wieder. Verunsichert über die Intimität des plötzlichen Blickkontakts, schlug er die Augen nieder und wollte sich schon wieder seiner Arbeit widmen, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Verwirrt blickte er erneut zu seinem Ratgeber und wieder verwirrte ihn dieser seltsame Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht. 

"Gibt es etwas, das dich bedrückt, Glorfindel? Kann ich etwas für dich tun? Du wirkst so unruhig. Oder ist dir diese Arbeit doch so verhasst?"

Glorfindel suchte schnell nach den richtigen Worten. "Nein, es ist nichts", log er und fragte sich, ob Elrond ihm glauben würde. Offensichtlich schien der Herr von Imladris dieser unabsichtlichen und doch so verwirrend intimen Berührung keinerlei Bedeutung bei zu messen. Und doch hatte Glorfindel einen Moment lang geglaubt, etwas in Elronds Blick sehen zu können, das auch er empfand. Irrte er sich, oder konnte es sein?

Schmerzlich war sich der Halbelb bewusst, dass sein erster Ratgeber gelogen hatte. Tief in seinem Herzen formte sich die Frage, was in Glorfindel vorging. 

"Dann ist es ja gut. Ich hoffe du bist irgendwann soweit, mir zu erzählen, was dich bedrückt." Diesmal wandte er den Blick nicht ab und versuchte in die Seele seines Freundes vorzudringen.

Angesichts dieser Offenheit erschrak Glorfindel. Er konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, was wirklich in seinem Kopf vorging. Zu groß war das Risiko, ihn zu verschrecken. Doch anscheinend konnte er Elrond auch nichts verheimlichen. Weiter zu lügen wäre vermessen gewesen. 

"Irgendwann vielleicht", sagte er leise und entkam somit zumindest teilweise dem Dilemma. "Aber nun sollten wir uns wieder dem widmen, was dich bedrückt, Mellon-nîn, nämlich diesem Text." Er deutete auf das Blatt, das er in Händen hielt. "Hier steht mehr über diese Hexenkönigin. Es heißt wörtlich übersetzt: 'sie, die von keiner Macht dieser Welt...' dieses Wort hier könnte 'getötet werden' heißen, aber auch 'berührt werden'. Was meinst du?"

Wohl oder übel musste er sich mit dieser indirekten Antwort zufrieden geben, auch wenn sein Herz zu gerne erfahren hätte, was seinen Ratgeber so stark bewegte. Enttäuscht widmete er sich Glorfindels Frage. Zaghaft nahm er das Schriftstück aus den Händen seines Ratgebers und konzentrierte sich auf den Text. 

"Mir wäre es lieber es würde ‚berührt' heißen und nicht ‚getötet'. Ich finde den Gedanken erschreckend, dass es ein Wesen geben soll, das nicht getötet werden kann. Und es ist wohl auch wahrscheinlicher, dass es sich darum handelt. Hier…" er zog ein weiteres Blatt hervor, "steht etwas davon, dass man, um das was man liebt zu schützen, es aus der Welt heben muss. Genau habe ich den Absatz noch nicht verstanden." 

Glorfindel war erleichtert, dass Elrond seine Ausflucht so ohne weiteres akzeptiert hatte: Doch runzelte er die Stirn, denn diese Texte waren wirklich voller Rätsel. Er schaute sich die Passage genauer an, die Elrond eben zitiert hatte und fühlte die ganze Zeit über seinen fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Nun fiel es ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.

Einerseits verspürte er das Verlangen, Elrond doch zu sagen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte, aber andererseits fürchtete er sich davor. Er musste eine Antwort auf seinen inneren Zwiespalt finden, genau wie Elrond eine Antwort auf diesen rätselhaften Text finden wollte. 

"Nun, vielleicht ist damit gemeint, dass der einzige Weg, dieser Hexenkönigin zu entgehen, der Tod war. Hier in dem anderen Absatz... " er holte das erste Schriftstück wieder hervor, "steht auch, dass 'kein Lebendes Wesen sich dem Bann der Hexenkönigin entziehen kann, wenn es ihr...' Ich glaube dieses Wort heißt ‚kaltes Licht', aber ich kann mir nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen. 'wenn es ihr kaltes Licht erblickt.' Was könnte dieses kalte Licht sein?"

Immer stärker wurde sein Wunsch herauszufinden, was Glorfindel bedrückte. Zu deutlich war ihm bewusst, dass sein Ratgeber sich nicht mehr so wohl fühlte, seit er ihn dies gefragt hatte. Bedauern stieg in ihm auf. Er genoss die Momente, in denen er wie jetzt mit Glorfindel zusammenarbeitete. Sie schienen einander sehr gut zu verstehen, manchmal gar die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen. Aber jetzt schien es ihm, als wäre ein breiter Abgrund zwischen ihnen, bei dem Elronds Herz sich schmerzlich zusammenzog. Jedoch sagt er nichts weiter, sondern vertiefte sich wieder in den Text, bis ihm etwas auffiel. 

Schnell wollte er nach dem Papier greifen, als er zufällig Glorfindels Arm streifte. Wie ein Funkenschlag rann es durch seine Adern und unsicher hielt er inne. Er war sich Glorfindels neugierigem Blick zu deutlich bewusst. 

Tief Luft holend griff er nach den Notizen. "Hier steht nicht 'wenn es ihr kaltes Licht erblickt', sondern 'kein Lebendes Wesen kann sich dem Bann der Hexenkönigin entziehen, wenn sie sein kaltes Licht erblickt', also bedeutet es wohl, dass die Hexe irgendein Licht wahrnehmen kann." Leicht unwohl blickte er nun wieder zu Glorfindel.

Auch Glorfindel war innerlich zusammen gezuckt, als er sich der Intensität der erneuten ungewollten Berührung gewahr geworden war. Es schien ihm, dass auch Elrond verwirrt reagierte, bevor er sich schnell wieder dem Text zuwandte. Glorfindel begann zu verstehen, wie er die Reaktionen des Halbelben zu deuten hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Passage. 

"Diesmal irrst du dich, mein Freund, aber ich habe mich zuvor auch geirrt. In diesem Falle heißt es nicht 'erblicken' sondern 'ausstrahlen'. Es ist hier wohl von einem mächtigen Zauber die Rede, den sie sich zu Nutze machen konnte. Also müssen wir nun herausfinden, wer 'er' ist. Hast du sonst noch eine Passage gefunden in der etwas über dieses Licht steht?" Glorfindel hatte aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, dass Elrond ihn fragend beäugte. Doch nun, als er seinen Blick wieder auf ihn richtete, wandte der Halbelb schnell den seinen von Glorfindel ab. Ein erneutes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des blonden Elben.

Plötzlich schien Elrond durch seinen Freund irritiert. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser seltsamen Spannung halten sollte, die er jetzt fühlte. Aber er wollte sich nicht näher damit beschäftigen, also widmete er sich wieder dem Buch. 

"Nein, ich habe bisher keine weitere Stelle gefunden, aber ich bin auch noch nicht soweit gekommen." Erneut griff er zu dem Buch und begann mühevoll einige Zeilen zu übersetzen. Langsam spürte er die Anstrengung der letzen Tage und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht weg zu dämmern.

Glorfindel hatte ebenfalls den Blick wieder auf einen Text gerichtet, doch seine Gedanken kreisten nur um den dunkelhaarigen Elben neben ihm. Hatte er mit seiner Vermutung wirklich Recht, oder bildete er sich etwas ein, das er sich nur allzu sehnlichst wünschte? Er würde es herausfinden. 

"Weißt du, was ich glaube?" fragte er und schaute Elrond mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

Überrascht blickte der Herr des letzen Heimeligen Hauses ihn an und angesichts des warmen Lächelns schlug sein Herz ungewollt höher. Seine Knie schienen weich zu werden, und als er antwortete, konnte er ein Zittern seiner Stimme nicht gänzlich unterdrücken: "Nein, ich weiß nicht was du glaubst, aber ich hoffe du bist so gütig und teilst es mir mit."

Das Lächeln auf Glorfindels Lippen nahm nun eine andere Gestalt an. Fast verschmitzt wirkte es, als er auf Elronds Frage antwortete. "Du arbeitest zu hart." Bevor es Elrond hätte abwenden können, beugte sich Glorfindel zu ihm, griff mit seiner rechten Hand sanft sein Kinn, um ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

Elrond erstarrte, als er die weichen, warmen Lippen seines Ratgebers auf den seinen spürte. Sein erster Impuls war es Glorfindel von sich zu stoßen, aber ein kleiner Teil seiner selbst genoss das Gefühl, das in im wuchs. Ungläubig starrte er in die strahlend blauen Augen seines Freundes und ein Schauer jagte durch seinen Körper, als er sah, wie sie sich im Genuss verdunkelten. Innerlich endlich nachgebend schloss Elrond die seinen und öffnete sich dem Kuss.

Glorfindel spürte, wie Elrond zunächst starr innehielt und erwartete schon fast, dass er ihn grob von sich stoßen würde. Ihm graute vor dieser Vorstellung, doch konnte er sich selbst angesichts dieser Möglichkeit nicht von den zarten Lippen des Halbelben losreißen. Zu lange hatte er diesen Moment ersehnt, zu lange auf ein Zeichen der Zuneigung gewartet. 

Er verspürte das Verlangen, den Kuss zu intensivieren, Elrond dicht an seinen Körper zu ziehen und seiner Leidenschaft endlich nachzugeben. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Elrond seinen inneren Widerstand aufgab und sich bereitwillig dem Kuss hingab. Langsam öffnete Glorfindel mit seinen Lippen die des Halbelben und lies die Spitze seiner Zunge zaghaft in Elronds Mund eindringen.

Erstaunt spürte Elrond wie Glorfindels Zunge ganz langsam seinen Mund erforschte. Ein sanftes Kribbeln schien sich in seinem Bauch auszubreiten und vorsichtig antwortete er Glorfindel. Es war nicht so, als hätte er keine Erfahrung damit einen Mann zu küssen, aber diesmal schien ihm alles neu und einfach nur wunderbar.

Zu lange war es her gewesen, dass Celebrìan in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt war, und seine Einsamkeit war immer größer geworden. 

Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie sich küssten fiel alles von ihm ab und freudig zog er Glorfindel in eine enge Umarmung.

Der blonde Elb spürte nun wie Elrond den Kuss erwiderte und selbst mit seiner Zunge sanft über seine Lippen strich. Er schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Kleine Schauer liefen Glorfindel den Rücken hinunter und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Er intensivierte den Kuss ein wenig, indem er seine Lippen fester auf die des Halbelben presste und ihn enger umarmte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Elronds Lippen, als er spürte wie Glorfindel ihn immer näher an sich heranzog, sodass er sich erhob und auf Glorfindels Schoß ziehen ließ.

Seine innere Abwehr war nun komplett gefallen und er schmiegte sich eng an den stolzen Elben. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte, dass dieser Moment nie vorübergehen würde und er ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen hinweg tragen. 

Glorfindel war überrascht, dass Elrond keine Anstalten machte, den Kuss zu unterbrechen oder ihn ein wenig auf Distanz zu halten. Nun saß der Herr von Bruchtal tatsächlich auf seinem Schoß und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr Glorfindel durch Elronds langes ebenholzfarbenes Haar, das diesem sanft geschwungen über die Schultern fiel. Seidig und glänzend war es und fühlte sich angenehmer und weicher unter seinen empfindlichen Fingerspitzen an als die teuerste Seide. 

Mit seiner anderen Hand zog Glorfindel kleine Kreise über den Rücken Elronds, ihn sanft und zärtlich streichelnd, während ihre Zungen immer noch in einem intensiven Kuss vereint waren. 

Ein Schaudern ging durch Elronds Körper, als er spürte wie Glorfindel über seinen Rücken strich. Seine gesamte Haut war empfindlicher als je zuvor. Noch nie hatte er derartiges erlebt. Kurz unterbrach er den Kuss, um ganz langsam mit seiner Zunge an Glorfindels Hals entlang zu fahren. 

Seine Hände fuhren durch die langen blonden Strähnen, die wie flüssiges Gold durch seine Finger glitten. Die Haut unter seinen Lippen war samtig weich und herrlich kühl. Als er das empfindliche Ohr des Elben erreicht hatte, biss er spielerisch in dessen Spitze.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfloh Glorfindels Kehle, als er den sanften Biss an seinem Ohr spürte. Die Augen geschlossen, genoss er die Berührungen Elronds, der verführerisch an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Sein warmer und feingliedriger Körper war so nah und Glorfindel spürte, wie sich das wohlige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch langsam zu tiefer Erregung steigerte. 

Er umfasste Elronds Taille und erzwang ein wenig Distanz, um ihn anzuschauen. Die grauen Augen, in die er blickte, hatten einen warmen und dunklen Schimmer angenommen, und Glorfindel wollte in ihnen versinken.

Des Elbenkriegers verdunkelter Blick ließ Elronds Herz höher schlagen, und elektrisiert von diesem intimen Augenkontakt begaben sich seine Hände wie von selbst auf Wanderschaft. Sachte glitten sie unter Glorfindels Tunika, strichen über den flachen Bauch, hinauf an die Schultern und über den Rücken. Er spürte wie sein eigener Körper begann zu reagieren, auf den Seufzer und das Zittern das aufgrund seiner Berührung durch Glorfindel lief. Noch immer sahen sie einander an.

"Du überraschst mich heute doch mehrfach Mellon-nîn." Erneut beugte er sich herab und verschloss Glorfindels Lippen mit den seinen.

Elronds Hände hinterließen eine Gänsehaut auf Glorfindels Bauch, Brust und Schultern, als der dunkelhaarige Elb ihn dort sanft streichelte. Als sie sich erneut küssten, war es leidenschaftlicher als das erste Mal. Wild tanzten ihre Zungen miteinander, und sanfte Bisse in seine Unterlippe ließen ihn vor Lust erbeben. Ein Schritt weiter und Glorfindel würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sein Verlangen länger zu unterdrücken. Er schnappte nach Luft, als er den Kuss unterbrach und wieder in das schöne Gesicht des Halbelben blickte.

Voller Verwunderung, aber auch Bewunderung betrachtete Elrond Glorfindel. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust. Er konnte deutlich seine Erregung spüren. Glorfindels Atem ging schneller und wie als würde Elronds Herz darauf antworten, beschleunigte sich sein Puls. Lächelnd nahm er Glorfindels Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste seine Stirn und murmelte zärtlich in sein Ohr: "Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange es her ist, dass ich so gefühlt habe? Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Moment niemals endet." 

"Ich habe mir diesen Moment schon seit unendlicher Zeit gewünscht", gestand Glorfindel und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Elronds Wange, seine Arme eng um dessen Leib geschlungen. Er hörte das schnelle Schlagen ihrer Herzen und genoss es, Elrond einige Augenblicke einfach nur zu umarmen und ihm nah zu sein. 

Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihrer Leidenschaft nachgaben. Wäre es für Elrond eben nur das: Leidenschaft und körperliches Verlangen? Oder könnte der Halbelb auch tiefere Gefühle für Glorfindel entwickeln?

Doch auch Glorfindel selbst war sich unsicher, wie weit seine Zuneigung zu Elrond ging. Eines war ihm jedoch klar: es war nicht nur rein körperliche Anziehung, und wenn sie ihrer Leidenschaft heute Nacht nachgaben, bestünde die Gefahr, dass Glorfindel Elrond sein Herz schenken würde, und ein Teil von ihm wünschte dies sogar.

Als Elrond Glorfindels Worte vernahm erschauderte er leicht. Dies hatte er nicht erwartet. Lächelnd schmiegte er sich in die Arme des Elben. Selten zuvor hatte er sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt. 

Gil-Galad war zu sehr in seine Pflichten versunken gewesen, um wirklich voll Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Celebrian hatte versucht, ihm zu geben was er brauchte, dennoch war ihre Beziehung eher freundschaftlich gewesen, eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft zwar, aber nicht mehr. Und nun lag er hier in den Armen eines Elben, an den er bis eben nicht einmal in solcher Weise gedacht hatte. 

Er spürte wie sich in ihm der Wunsch regte nicht länger einsam zu sein, mit jemandem die dunklen Stunden der Nacht verbringen zu können, wenn Erinnerungen und Voraussicht ihn nicht schlafen ließen. Doch wie stand sein erster Ratgeber zu ihm? Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit, und um diese zu überspielen küsste er Glorfindel erneut, diesmal jedoch mit einer Sehnsucht, die er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte.

Als Elrond ihn erneut küsste, vernahm Glorfindel ein anderes Gefühl als die pure Leidenschaft von zuvor. In dieser Berührung lag eine nie erhoffte Zärtlichkeit, die er nur selten zuvor erlebt hatte. In den vielen Jahren seiner Existenz hatte er Beziehungen zu einigen Elben gehabt, sowohl männlich als auch weiblich, doch meist hatten diese Liebschaften auf Körperlichkeit beruht, auch wenn er zu vielen in tiefer Freundschaft verbunden gewesen war. 

Doch nun, als der Herr von Bruchtal ihn zärtlich küsste und seine Hände sanft über seine Schultern streichelten, fühlte er etwas anderes in sich wachsen, etwas das er so noch nie gekostet hatte, und das Verlangen, auf ewig in dieser Umarmung zu verharren schmerzte in seiner Brust.

Nun spürte auch Elrond die Veränderung die geschehen war. Erst hatte alles auf purer Lust beruht, doch nun kam noch etwas Anderes hinzu. Selten hatte er jemandem so vertraut wir Glorfindel, und nun schien es, dass dies sogar tiefer gehen könnte als er je geglaubt hatte. Glücklich entzog er sich kurz Glorfindels Umarmung, stand auf und streckte dem Elb seine Hand entgegen.

Glorfindel schaute verwirrt zwischen Elronds ausgestreckter Hand und seinem lächelnden Antlitz hin und her. Kurz zögernd stand er schließlich auch auf und ergriff des Elben Hand. Sein Herz sprang in freudiger Erwartung und zugleich Furcht vor den möglichen Konsequenzen in seiner Brust auf und ab. Es schien ihm, als würde es jeden Augenblick in seiner Mitte bersten, und er konnte den schnellen Puls gegen seine Schläfen hämmern fühlen. Doch er lächelte und ließ sich von Elrond führen.

Erleichtert spürte Elrond wie Glorfindels Hand sich mit der seinen verwob. Er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass der Elb dieses Angebot annehmen würde. Aufgeregt führte er ihn durch die Hintertür in sein Schlafzimmer. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen und sah unsicher zu dem blonden Krieger hoch. Wie würde er reagieren? Alle Bedenken beiseite werfend verschränkte er seine Arme hinter Glorfindels Rücken und zog ihn innig küssend mit sich auf die seidenen Laken.

Glorfindel ließ sich mit Elrond auf das weiche Bett fallen, ohne dass sie den Kuss unterbrachen. Was nun geschah, hatte er sich so lange erhofft und ausgemalt, und doch war er nun, da es passieren würde, aufgeregt und etwas verunsichert, als würde er das erste Mal in seinem Leben das Bett mit jemandem teilen. 

Wie merkwürdig es war, dass zu Anfang er derjenige gewesen war, der die Initiative ergriffen hatte, während nun Elrond die weiteren Schritte unternahm. Er ließ das Gefühl von Elronds sanften Berührungen auf sich wirken. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, neu und doch so vertraut und richtig. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er verloren, spüre er nicht mehr diese weichen Lippen auf den Seinen und die geschickten Hände auf seinem vor Verlangen bebendem Körper.

Entzückt bemerkte Elrond wie der Körper des Elben unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte. Er hielt die Luft an als er spürte wie Glorfindel sich an ihn presste. Mit sicheren Griffen öffnete er dessen Robe und begann mit seinen Lippen dem Weg seiner Hände zu folgen. Geschickt drückte er Glorfindel in die Kissen, während er sich über ihn beugte. Zu seiner Befriedigung registrierte er ein leichtes Keuchen, als er mit seiner Zunge eine der beiden Knospen des Elben umspielte, während seine Hand am Bund der Hose entlang fuhr. Langsam wurden auch ihm die Kleider unbequem und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als die Haut seines Geliebten auf der Seinen zu fühlen. "Ist es das, was du dir gewünscht hast, Mellon-nîn?"

Glorfindel nickte und wünschte sich, dass Elrond mit seinen Berührungen fortfahren würde. Doch als er eine Hand am Bund seiner Hose spürte und seine Haut unter den Streicheleinheiten des Anderen brannte, umfasste er Elronds Handgelenk und ließ ihn inne halten. Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, und doch wusste er nicht, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, die ihm auf der Seele brannte. "Ich habe Angst," flüsterte er nur kurz und leise.

Schock durchzuckte Elrond. Erneut hatte sein Berater es geschafft ihn zu überraschen. Er fragte sich, wovor Glorfindel Angst haben könnte. Unverständnis stand in seine Augen geschrieben, als er inne hielt und Glorfindels Blickt begegnete. Er glaubte aber auch Sehnsucht darin zu lesen. Hatte der Elb Angst vor ihm? Davor, dass es nur diese einmalige Nacht werden würde? 

Lächelnd befreite sich Elrond aus Glorfindels Griff. "Du brauchst keine Angst haben, meinst du ich lasse dich jemals wieder gehen?" hauchte er, bevor er mit seiner Hand unter Glorfindels Hosenbund glitt

Der blonde Elb war überrascht über die Worte Elronds, doch hatten sie auch etwas tief in seiner Seele berührt, das all die Zweifel und Ängste von ihm weichen ließ. Woher nur hatte der Halbelb genau gewusst, was Glorfindel gedacht hatte? Doch seine Gedanken wurden sofort abgelenkt, als er spürte, wie Elronds Hand immer tiefer unter seinen Hosenbund glitt. Er zog den dunkelhaarigen Elben näher an sich heran und begann, die goldenen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen, um den ungeliebten Stoff von seiner blassen und glatten Haut zu streifen. Er streichelte die muskulösen Schultern und Arme, küsste sanft die Haut an Elronds Hals und hinab bis zu seiner athletischen Brust, während die Berührungen des Halbelben seine Erregung wachsen ließen.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er fühlte wie sich das Blut unter seiner Hand sammelte, wie die Hitze aufstieg und Glorfindel an seiner Kleidung nestelte. Bereitwillig lies er sich die Robe ausziehen und genoss die zarten Lippen auf seiner Haut. 

Wieder drückte er den blonden Elb in die Kissen und öffnete die Verschnürung der Hose seines Geliebten. Mit aufreizendem Blick glitt er tiefer, je weiter er die Hose abstreifte und genoss die leisen Seufzer, die Glorfindel von sich gab.

Glorfindel schloss die Augen und spürte mit Genuss wie Elrond langsam seine Hose abstreifte und dabei mit der Hand an seinen Schenkeln entlang glitt. Überall dort, wo Elronds Fingerspitzen seine Haut berührt hatten, hinterließen sie ein angenehmes Brennen, das sein Verlangen nur noch verstärkte. 

Seine Hände tanzten weiter über Glorfindels Körper, als er sich mit den Lippen langsam dem Bauchnabel näherte, wofür er mit einem sanften Seufzen belohnt wurde. Angespornt durch die erhofften Reaktionen glitt er noch ein Stück tiefer und fuhr mit der Zunge an dem nun vollends erhärteten Fleisch entlang.

Glorfindel warf seinen Kopf zurück und presste ihn in die weichen Kissen, als  Elronds Lippen sich um ihn schlossen. Sein Atem ging immer schneller, und er seufzte genüsslich auf, als Elrond die Berührung mit seiner Zunge wiederholte.

Das Stöhnen seines Geliebten jagte ganze Kaskaden der Lust durch Elronds Körper und er begann zu zittern. Jedoch wollte er nicht aufhören ihm diese Freuden zu gewähren.

Völlig gefesselt von der Erregung Glorfindels konzentrierte er sich weiter auf die Köstlichkeiten, die er ihm schenken konnte. Es war fast zuviel für ihn, als er sein heftiges Keuchen hörte, als er ihn nun ganz in den Mund nahm. Geschickt ließ er seine Zunge über die empfindlichsten Stellen wandern, während seine Lippen mit sanftem Druck auf und nieder glitten.

Glorfindels Erregung nahm fast schmerzhaft zu und steigerte sich langsam zu einer unerträglichen, bittersüßen Anspannung, als er Elronds warme, feuchte Lippen ihn umschließen spürte. Kurz hob er den Kopf leicht an und blickte durch seine halbgeschlossenen Augen auf das mit samtig dunklem Haar geschmückte Haupt Elronds. Als die warme Zunge langsam hinauf wanderte, ließ ihn das laut aufstöhnen und er grub seine Finger in die weichen Laken.

Als er gewahr wurde, dass es für Glorfindel langsam unerträglich wurde, hielt er kurz inne und betrachtete das schöne Gesicht des Elben. Lange blonde Locken waren über das ganze Kissen ausgebreitet, Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn, die blauen Augen tiefe, dunkle Seen der Lust, die stumm darum flehten, der süßen Qual ein Ende zu bereiten.

Mit anzüglichem Lächeln glitt er wieder zwischen die Beine des blonden Kriegers und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf das harte Fleisch, bevor er wieder mit der Zunge darüber fuhr. Seine Hände fuhren indessen über die Brust des Elben, kreisten um die erregten Knospen und tanzten fordernd über die erhitzte Haut. 

Während seine Zunge weiterhin mit Glorfindel spielte, wanderte eine Hand langsam tiefer, am Oberschenkel entlang, strich an der Innenseite immer höher, bis sie ihn umfasste und seine Lippenbewegung unterstützte.

Hand und Lippen Elronds auf seinen empfindlichsten Stellen, begann Glorfindels Körper allmählich zu beben. Kleine Wellen der Lust strömten durch seinen Körper und trugen ihn auf einer Woge von Wonne und Leidenschaft davon, als sein Geist nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen konnte als die lustvolle Anspannung und die Berührungen seines Geliebten. Sein Atem ging immer schneller, bis er sich schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen aufbäumte und die lang ersehnte Erleichterung über ihn kam, die er allein den Zärtlichkeiten des Halbelben verdankte.

Sein Körper zog sich in Verlangen zusammen, als er spürte wie Glorfindel sich salzig zwischen seinen Lippen ergoss. Oh, wie sehr hatte er es sich gewünscht, wieder jemandem so nah zu sein wie jetzt seinem blonden Krieger. Langsam ließ er von eben diesem ab, rutschte hoch, zog ihn in eine zarte Umarmung und versiegelte dessen Lippen mit den seinen 

"Du weißt nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du hier bei mir bist, Meleth-nîn."

Glorfindel genoss das Gefühl von Elronds noch kühler Haut auf seiner schweißnassen, als die beiden sich umarmten und küssten. 'Mein Liebster' hatte Elrond ihn genannt. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte Glorfindel davon nicht zu träumen gewagt. Immer noch nach Atem ringend, unterbrach er den Kuss und blickte in die nun vor Leidenschaft dunklen Augen des Halbelben. 

"Und mir bedeutet es die Welt", hauchte er schließlich lächelnd, während sie eng umschlungen auf dem weichen Bett lagen. Am liebsten wollte er ewig so liegen bleiben, doch war er sich auch gewahr, dass Elrond noch nicht die selbe Erleichterung erfahren hatte wie er selbst, und so befreite er sich bereitwillig aus der engen Umarmung und dem damit verbundenen nahen Kontakt und lehnte auf seine Arme gestützt über Elrond. Seine Lippen wanderten über den blassen Hals und weiter runter über die muskulöse Brust und den flachen Bauch. Kurz inne haltend blickte er fragend hinauf zu Elrond.

Elrond erschauerte unter den sanften Berührungen seines Geliebten. Wie sehr er es doch genoss, diese Wärme, dieses Vertrauen, diese Nähe. 

Ein kurzes, unwilliges Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Glorfindel innehielt, doch stockte ihm angesichts seines Blickes der Atem. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als diesen Elben für immer an seiner Seite zu haben.

Er spürte wie sich zwischen seinen Schenkel eine ungeahnte Hitze und Anspannung ausbreitete. 

"Bitte, meleth-nîn, bitte..." war das Einzige was er über die Lippen brachte.

Elrond brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln senkte Glorfindel langsam sein Haupt und schloss seine Lippen um das harte Fleisch seines Geliebten. Seine Zunge glitt, mal langsam und zart, mal schnell und heftig über ihn, während eine seiner Hände die glatte Brust streichelte. Er kreiste mit dem Daumen um eine der harten Brustwarzen, als seine Zunge diese Bewegung an einer anderen Stelle nachahmte. Während Glorfindel noch eben selbst diese Berührungen genossen hatte, fand er es nun fast ebenso erregend, seinem Geliebten die gleichen Freuden zu bereiten. Er fühlte sich glücklich und beseelt, als er Elronds lustvolles Stöhnen vernahm.

Kaskaden der Erregung zuckten durch Elronds Körper als Glorfindel seine Zunge spielen lies. Nicht das es an sich neu für ihn wäre, doch schaffte sein Geliebter es, dass er dachte, er würde gleich explodieren. Er brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns und hielt ihn dort.

Sein Kopf zuckte hin und her, sein Körper zitterte, er presste seine Hüften näher an die blonde Schönheit heran. Sein Atem ging keuchend und er wollte nur noch schreien.

Glorfindel ließ die Bewegungen seiner Zunge und seiner Hände immer schneller werden, als Elrond dem Höhepunkt näher kam. Es war schneller gegangen als bei ihm selbst, doch konnte er sich dies leicht erklären, wenn Elrond auch nur halb so viel Freude daran gehabt hatte, ihn zu befriedigen, wie nun Glorfindel. Er spürte, wie seine eigene Erregung wiederkehrte als Elronds fiebrige Haut schweißnass wurde und sein Atem sich zu einem heftigen Stöhnen steigerte. Er schloss seine Lippen enger um das erregte Fleisch, das alsbald begann unter seiner Berührung zu zucken.

Immer weiter trieb ihn der Elb, bis er glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, sein erhitzter Körper zuckte unter den fordernden Berührungen, immer schneller immer härter, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sich diesen Gefühlen komplett hingeben zu können, wollte eins werden mit dem wunderschönen Elbenkrieger. "Halt, bitte, ich..." Elrond biss sich auf die Lippe als er Glorfindels fragenden Blick spürte "Ich möchte dir so nah wie nur möglich sein."

Glorfindel blickte den dunkelhaarigen Elb verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er damit gemeint hatte, doch als Elrond ihm die Hand hinhielt, ergriff er sie, wie schon einmal zuvor, und ließ sich in seine starken Arme ziehen. 

Bebend lag er zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des Halbelben. Er glaubte zu verstehen was Elrond ersehnte. Bestätigt wurden seine Vermutungen als sein Geliebter zur Seite griff und ihm eine Phiole in die Hand drückte.

Vertrauensvoll umschloss Elrond Glorfindels Hand.

„Bitte." 

So flehend hatte er die Stimme seines Liebhabers noch nie vernommen und nur zu gerne war er bereit dieser Bitte zu entsprechen. Es bewusst darauf anlegend, dass er ihn beobachten konnte, ließ er genüsslich einige Tropfen der öligen Flüssigkeit auf seine Hände fallen. 

Wie hypnotisiert folgte Elronds Blick den Bewegungen des verführerischen Elben, der nun quälend langsam mit seiner Hand von Elronds Brustkorb tiefer wanderte, wobei die eine glänzende Linie hinterließ. 

Zärtlich fand Glorfindels Hand ihren Weg zurück zwischen Elronds Beine, ihn sanft streichelnd, massierend und langsam entspannend. Mit der anderen vollführte er behutsame Kreise Elronds Unterleib entlang, ihn spielerisch kitzelnd, was dem Halbelben ein leises Lachen entlockte. Doch dieses verstummte schnell, und Elrond sog scharf die Luft ein, als er einen Finger Glorfindels in sich spürte.

Allmählich löste sich die Anspannung in ihm, und er begann Glorfindels tastende Bewegungen zu genießen. Zu dem einen Finger gesellte sich ein zweiter, und ließ Elrond überwältigt von der Intensität der Berührung erzittern. Der Wunsch seinem Geliebten endlich alles von sich zu schenken wurde übermächtig. Schon völlig in den Empfindungen verloren, war es ihm nicht auch nur ansatzweise möglich, sein Verlangen zu artikulieren. 

Bebend hauchte er nur ein leises ‚bitte' und blickte den blonden Elben flehend an.

Weder wollte Glorfindel Elrond noch länger die ersehnte Erlösung verwehren, noch konnte er selbst das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, mit ihm eins zu werden, mit ihm zu verschmelzen.  

Ihre Körper nun der Länge nach aneinander gepresst, lag Glorfindel über Elrond und schaute in sein schönes und anmutiges Gesicht. Er drückte Elrond einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Wieder blickte er in die wundervollen Augen, die nun vor Lust beinahe schwarz waren. Zärtlich strich er ihm eine Strähne des ebenholzfarbenen Haars aus dem Gesicht, suchte nach Zeichen, dass der Halbelb dies auch wirklich wollte.

Elrond verstand die stumme Frage und hob Glorfindel fiebrig sein Becken entgegen und winkelte die Beine an. Ohne zu zögern, glitt der blonde Elb in seinen Geliebten hinein, kurz wartend, bis dieser sich ihm hingab und sich allmählich öffnete. 

Behutsam fand Glorfindel einen trägen Rhythmus, während sie sich immer noch tief in die Augen blickten. 

Langsam baute sich in Elrond eine solche Erregung auf, dass er anfing, sein Becken immer schneller und härter gegen Glorfindel zu pressen. Glorfindel bedeckte Elronds Mund mit dem seinen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während der Halbelb genussvoll stöhnte. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Nun fühlte sich Glorfindel ihm noch viel näher und verbundener als zuvor. Er spürte sogar, wie Elronds Herz gegen seine Brust hämmerte, fühlte die Perlen von Schweiß die ihre Körper herunter rannen, roch den Duft der Haare seines Geliebten und blickte in die warmen, glänzenden Augen so tief und geheimnisvoll wie das Meer, er wollte in ihnen versinken.

Es schien Elrond, als würde Glorfindels Erregung auch durch seine Adern pulsieren, als wären sie eins in Körper, Herz und Seele. Er spürte wie sein Körper sich anspannte. Ein heiseres Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, die er hungrig auf Glorfindels presste. Es kam ihm vor, als ob der blonde Elb ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Langsam entglitt ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, sein Geist umnebelte sich und alles was er noch wahrnahm war Glorfindel auf und in ihm, eine einzigartige Verbindung, deren Intensität ihn überwältigte. Er wollte in den strahlend blauen Augen seines Geliebten zerfließen, wollte sich in der immer stärker werdenden Erregung verlieren. Schneller und heftiger wurden die Bewegungen und es schien, als würde die Welt um ihn versinken.

Auch Glorfindel fühlte sich, als wären ihre erhitzten Körper miteinander verschmolzen. Selbst wenn diese Verbindung nicht von Dauer sein würde, so hatten sich doch ihre Seelen vereinigt, und das, was er zugleich gefürchtet und ersehnt hatte war eingetreten. Er hatte Elrond sein Herz geschenkt. 

  
Als er sich endlich der Ekstase hingab, erlebte der Halbelb wie auch Glorfindel losließ, sodass keiner von beiden mehr sagen konnte welche Empfindungen zu welchem Körper gehörten.

Schwer nach Atem ringend und mit rasendem Herzen lagen sie einander in den Armen. Sanft lockerte sich das Band wieder, als auch die körperliche Bindung abschwächte. 

Elrond, dessen Bewusstsein sich als erstes aufklarte, zog seinen Geliebten in einen innigen Kuss. 

"Danke Meleth-nîn. Es war wundervoll", flüsterte er glücklich, „ich liebe dich."

Glorfindel erschrak fast bei diesen Worten. Auch wenn es ihm selbst schon lange klar gewesen war, so hätte er sich dieses Geständnis nicht von Elrond erhofft. 

"Ich liebe dich auch, ich tat es bereits eine Ewigkeit", gab er zu, während er zärtlich Elronds Wange streichelte und ihn erneut küsste. 

"Und bedanke dich nicht, denn es war auch mir eine große Freude", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und ließ seine Hand über den vom Schweiß feuchten Arm Elronds gleiten. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Geliebten und schloss die Augen, während sie sich lange Zeit fest in den Armen hielten und dem Schlagen ihrer Herzen lauschten.

Elrond genoss die Wärme des Anderen und nie wieder würde er sie missen müssen. Selig schaute er seinem Geliebten in die Augen und spürte, dass dieser in den Schlaf geglitten war. 

"Ich hoffe ich darf dich noch oft halten wenn du in den Schlaf driftest", murmelte er an dessen Ohr, kuschelte sich selbst enger an den blonden Elb und ließ seine nun wieder glückliche Seele von den Tiefen des Schlafes umfangen.

~ ENDE ~


End file.
